Rebirth of Peace or Destruction of Earth?
by dbzfan3
Summary: Another of my Kagome changes into something fics. Kagome's past is back and it is up to her to either influece the rebirth of peace or the destruction of earth. Not a great summary, i know. But please read!
1. Sesshoumaru's Ignited Curiosity and

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, although I wish I could own Sesshy!

AN: Kagome has more power and control in my fic, so expect the unexpected. Also there are new friends that are my characters. This is about a couple years after Sess found Rin, so she's about nine, Shippou's ten, and Kag's 17. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1 Sesshoumaru's Ignited Curiosity and Empress Nyako

In the Eastern Lands on a beautiful day, a little girl walks out of a huge castle, tip-toeing so no one will hear her leave. She got past the guards and out into the forest, searching for the most beautiful flowers for her lord.

"Rin hopes Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't get mad at Rin for leaving the castle again. Jaken will probably go through the wall again." Giggled the little nine-year-old girl.

Rin was picking flowers when a dragon youkai saw her and decided it was lunchtime. He growled and Rin turned frightened eyes toward the youkai. As the youkai started forward Rin took off, not knowing where she was going and hoping her Lord Sesshoumaru would save her.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Screamed Jaken. "Rin is missing!"

"WWHATT!" Growled Sesshoumaru. "Why did you not watch her!"

Sesshoumaru caught Jaken by the throat and sent him into the wall. Sesshoumaru then took off out of the castle, following Rin's scent.

MEANWHILE AT KAEDE'S VILLAGE

"Wench! Why do you have to go home for some stupid tests? We have jewel shards to find that you broke!" Yelled Inu Yasha.

That was the last straw and Kagome saw red. She attacked him with a battle cry, trying to choke the life out of him. Miroku pulled Kagome off of Inu Yasha; while Inu Yasha was recovering from the shock of Kagome attacking him and the surprising strength she had when trying to strangle him.

"Inu Yasha! Stop throwing that in my face! I know my responsibilities and I intend to fix my mistakes without you repeating that over and over!" Raged Kagome. "Now I'm going home and if you follow me, and if you follow me, I promise you'll be sorry. I swear I'll purify your ears off!" With that Kagome got her bad and walked out of the hut to the bone eaters well.

"What…just happened?" Asked Miroku.

"I don't know." Answered Inu Yasha.

"I think, Inu Yasha, that you pushed Kagome too far this time." Said Sango.

BACK WITH KAGOME

'Oooo! That Inu Yasha! He is getting on my last nerve!' Thought Kagome as she stomped to the well. 'He makes me want to cut off his…what's that? A youkai? And it's coming straight here!'

"Kagome! Help Rin!" Screamed Rin.

"Oh my Kami! Rin! I'm coming!" Panicked Kagome.

Kagome ran to Rin and clutched her in her arms while putting up a barrier that kept the dragon youkai out. Rin bawled her eyes out as Kagome thought of what to do next.

"Give me the child miko, and I'll let you live!" Growled the beast.

"Never!" Cried Kagome. "Leave before it's too late for you, beast!"

"What are you going to do little miko? You do not have that much power from what I can sense. You are nothing but a weak little human. Weak women are always the tastiest." Replied the dragon youkai as he licked his lips.

Being called weak enraged Kagome. She felt her powers growling, like a force in the middle of her body spreading to the rest of her limbs. She started to glow a bright pink light with swirls of blue and purple-like flames. Her power didn't hurt Rin, but the beast could feel the power building. He attacked before she could unleash her power, but it was too late. Her palm faced him with her eyes silver, glowing with her power.

"I'm sorry…" Whispered Kagome with regret for having to take another life. With those last words a beam of light shot out of her palm and disintegrated the youkai into dust.

Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru's charge wondering where he was.

"Rin, where is Sesshoumaru?" Questioned Kagome.

"Rin ran into the forest away from Jaken to pick flowers. Dragon youkai chased Rin all the way here. Lord Sesshoumaru is probably…on…his…way…" Answered Rin looking behind Kagome.

"Rin. What have I told you about running off from Jaken. You are lucky that you are safe." Scolded Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome saved Rin and protected Rin. Kagome would never let anything happen to Rin." Said Rin with glee on her face. Her two favorite people were standing right in front of her.

"Miko…" Started Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome." Corrected Kagome.

"What?" Questioned Sesshoumaru.

"My name. It's Kagome. I'd appreciate it if you used it instead of miko, girl, woman, wench, bitch, etc." Answered Kagome.

"I will do this since you have saved my ward, correct?" Sesshoumaru questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. I would do anything to help Rin. She is like my own." Replied Kagome.

"Why do you speak of my ward like you know her?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.

"Kagome and Rin write letters to each other." Answered Rin.

"Rin, how come I did not know about this?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he continued to stare at the miko.

"You never asked." Was Rin's answer as Sesshoumaru sighed, mentally sweat dropping.

"Mi…Kagome. I am in your debt for saving my charge." Said Sesshoumaru bowing slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Said Kagome. "Although you could bring Rin to Kaede's once in a while to play with Shippou…" Suggested Kagome slyly.

"Very well. I will bring her once a week to visit your kit for a…play date." Sesshoumaru said. "And don't worry, I will not fight with the hanyou." With that Sesshoumaru started walking away.

"Bye Kagome! Rin will see you next week!" Rin said as she hugged Kagome.

"Bye sweetie." Whispered Kagome. "I'll miss you, be good for Sesshoumaru."

After Sesshoumaru's departure, Kagome finished her journey to the well and went to her future.

5 DAYS LATER AT THE WESTERN LANDS

"Rin. Let me see those letters from Kagome." Demanded Sesshoumaru, but in a softer tone that was saved for only Rin.

"Why, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Questioned Rin.

"I am curious about this Kagome you are so fond of." Answered Sesshoumaru.

Rin handed Sesshoumaru the letters and he began to read:

My dearest Rin,

How are you, honey? Is Sesshoumaru treating you well? I thought it'd be nice if I sent you a letter. We could become pen pals, who are people that write letters back and forth to each other. Anyways…right now my friends and I are journeying to find some more shards. We ran into another youkai, but an old friend named Jinenji helped. He's a hanyou like Inu Yasha, except a lot nicer. I was injured from that battle, but I didn't really mention it to the others. I helped them then later treated the gash on my side. The weird thing that happened is that it healed in one day. I think my powers are growing. Anyways…have you made any new friends? I hope you've been studying with those books I sent. Shippou misses you and hopes to see you again soon. I miss you and love you so much, my darling. Have a great week and I wish to hear from you soon.

Love always,

Kagome

Sesshoumaru sat stunned from the loving and affectionate note that he had just read. She spoke like Rin was her own daughter.

'Who are you?' Questioned Sesshoumaru as he looked out his window.

"When has Kagome been sending these letters?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"About a couple months ago when we saw her in that village with her friends." Answered Rin.

"Rin, it's getting late. Go get ready for bed." Sesshoumaru ordered.

As Rin ran off, Sesshoumaru pondered the mystery of the real Kagome. N one was ever kind to Rin like Kagome was. The humans were all scared to come close to her in case the Taiyoukai got mad, and the youkais despised humans minus the very few who were close to Sesshoumaru like the Southern Lord, Kisho and his mate, Reita.

'I shall have to ponder this enigma later.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he once again returned his gaze to the letter.

IN THE FUTURE 

Kagome was sitting under the God-tree thinking about Rin and Sesshoumaru. Why did he treat her so well and take care of her when he was supposed to hate humans? And why was she never afraid of him and felt like she knew him before? Why did he bring so many questions to her mind? As she thought of all her unanswered questions, she walked to the house and into her room. Laying on her pillow Kagome drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the Lord of the Western Lands.

KAGOME'S DREAM

"Child, open your eyes. Come on. Don't be frightened. I will not harm you. Come, my daughter." Spoke the mysterious voice.

Kagome opened her eyes to notice that she was in a beautiful world. There were so many flowers in the field that she was standing in. Colors of every kind surrounded her, while a pond with koi fish swam about. A woman with hair, as dark as Kagome's, stood before her in a dress of pure white. Kagome looked down at herself and saw that she too was in the same dress. It was a strapless dress with gold trim and lace that was flowing to the bottom of the dress. She had a gold bracelet on with an amethyst crescent moon on it and a spot missing for another jewel. The woman looked like an older version of Kagome, but she had silvery blue strands through her dark hair, her eyes were silver and blue, and she had a pink crescent moon on her forehead, like Sesshoumaru's with a rose thorough it.

"Kagome, my beautiful daughter. Do you know who I am? Asked the breath-taking woman.

"No, should I?" Questioned Kagome.

"I am your mother. The woman who gave birth to you is your mother as well, but I am your true mother. When we were attacked many years ago, I put your soul into her growing child. You were not safe with me at the time, my darling." Answered the woman. " I am Empress Nyako. Queen of the inu-miko gods. And you, my dear, are a princess. Your father was Emperor Toshiro, a great go and the love of my life. He passed on trying to save us. Gods can die, but only by two things: passing on to be reborn, or being killed by a certain sword. The Tagashi. Daughter, you were never the reincarnation of that awful human bitch, Kikyo. You were born to become something great. You see, we used to rule the earth with peace and tranquility. The evil hanyou, Naraku wiped out most of our people with the Tagashi. The Tetsuiga was made to protect you and the Shamashi which you shall soon receive, are the swords that you will need to destroy the Tagashi."

Nyako looked at her daughter for any reaction. When she received none, she continued on. "Another thing I must discuss is the Jewel of four souls. The legend of Midoriko is incorrect. The jewel was created by the inu-miko gods. It is true that it consists of four souls, one being your father's. The other three will have to be discovered on your own."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Time out! You're saying that I'm not human? Get out of town!" Laughed Kagome.

"Kagome! This is not laughing matter! I'm serious!" Yelled her mother with flushed cheeks from anger. "Now, you shall receive your true form soon and may hide your identity until you desire. Be careful of your friend Inu Yasha. Kikyo has put him under an incantation spell. You will be put through many trials to see if you are worthy enough to become the new guardian of earth. There are a few gods in hiding from Naraku, and the counsel is one of them. Complete the jewel and defeat Naraku, and your reward will come in the end."

"I remember you vaguely. And I feel I know you. Why do you come to me now?" Asked Kagome, coming to accept her new changes.

"I have been sworn not to come to you until this time. You will be turning eighteen soon, in human years, and will transform then. You will also get a great surprise for your birthday. I must go, but that bracelet you wear will be with you when you wake up. When you complete the jewel put it in the empty spot next to the amethyst. Goodbye, my lovely daughter. And say hello to your kit and Rin for me. I love you, Kagome." Said her mother as she faded into nothing.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Wha? What time is it? 10:30! Shit! I need to get back to the feudal era!" Panicked Kagome. She looked at her wrist and found the bracelet. ' I guess it was real.' Thought Kagome.

Kagome packed her big yellow backpack and gathered her things, yelling a goodbye as she left for the well house. She jumped into the well, feeling the magic as she was sent to the past. She climbed the rope ladder that she brought with her a long time ago. When she got over the railing, she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Sota!"

TBC… 

How do you like my story so far? I know that a lot of my stories are kind of the same, but I've been really into Kagome changing type of thing. I've been writing this story for a while now, I just haven't had the time to post it. Most of it is written out for like the first four chapters. The next chapter should be much longer. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Thanks!

dbzfan


	2. Secret Revealed

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, although I wish I could own Sesshy!

Last time:

Kagome packed her big yellow backpack and gathered her things, yelling a goodbye as she left for the well house. She jumped into the well, feeling the magic as she was sent to the past. She climbed the rope ladder that she brought with her a long time ago. When she got over the railing, she saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Sota!"

Chapter 2 Secret revealed 

"Kagome. I am not exactly who you think I am. Yes, I am the annoying Sota in the future, but I am also your brother as a god. I am not actually as young as I act in the future because we mature and age differently. My true name is Ookami. If you prefer Sota, that's fine. Technically we are older than what it seems. Take my hand and some of your memories shall return." Spoke Ookami.

Kagome touched Ookami's hand and a ruse of images entered her mind. Herself being born, her first crown, Ookami being born, playing and training, her father, her mother, all the other gods…all of it came back. Even the memory of…Sesshoumaru?

"Ookami! Why did you receive your memories sooner than I?" Questioned Kagome.

"Mother thought it wise for me to be like a guide and help you. Now, can I transform into my true self because I'm sick of being a little kid." With that Ookami transformed into an older looking Sota.

He still had his sandy brown hair, but his brown eyes changed to the silvery blue of their mother's. He grew to a full six feet and his facial features turned into more of a man's. He still looked human, except for his eyes and the slight blue streaks in his hair. His clothes turned into a dark blue formal kimono with sliver swirls of vines by his right shoulder to his left hip. A black sash was wrapped around and he wore black boots.

"How can you transform and I can't yet?" Asked Kagome.

"Technically, I can't get all my inu-miko god powers until I turn eighteen, but we can change the age we look." Answered Ookami.

"I see." Said Kagome. "So are you going to come here with me from now on?"

"Of course! I have to protect my older sister and my queen as well, since you inherit the throne." Said Ookami as he put an arm around her.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, you can help me with Inu Yasha." Said Kagome.

The two siblings walked to Kaede's hut joking and goofing off like normal siblings that weren't inu-miko gods.

"I think we should keep your identity a secret. I'll say you're my friend that I met on the way to the well that saved me." Said Kagome.

Just when they got to Kaede's hut, Inu Yasha jumped out.

"Who is this, Kagome?" Demanded Inu Yasha with his sword drawn.

"Inu Yasha…SIT!" SPLAT "Stop being so rude! What were you doing? Trying to kill my friend?" Scolded Kagome.

After that incident Kagome introduced Ookami to her friends. Everyone seemed to accept Ookami into their group. Every thing seemed to be going back to normal, but Kagome knew that her next surprise would bring a lot of conflict.

IN THE WESTERN LANDS

A few days had past since Sesshoumaru agreed to bring Rin for a "play date." Rin had done nothing but ask everyday when she was going to see Kagome and Shippou. Thank Kami that today was finally the day, for Rin was asking the same question she had been asking for the past week.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Can we go see Kagome and Shippou now?" Asked Rin with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Rin." Answered Sesshoumaru unemotionally, though adoration shown in his eyes as he spoke to his young ward.

"Yay! Rin gets to see Kagome and Shippou!" Squealed Rin with joy in her voice.

"Jaken. Prepare Ah-Un." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, my lord." Bowed the little green toad youkai.

KAEDE'S VILLAGE

"Shippou. I have a surprise for you today, but I don't know when it will be here." Kagome said.

"What is it, mama?" Asked Shippou with excitement in his eyes.

"You'll see soon." Said Kagome with an all-knowing smile.

As she said this a Taiyoukai and a child landed with a great big two headed dragon and…Jaken.

"Kagome!" Cried Rin as she ran towards the older girl.

"Rin! I missed you! How have you been?" Asked Kagome hugging the girl like she was her own.

"Rin has been…"

"Ahem." Coughed Kagome.

"I have been well." Corrected Rin. "Lord Sesshoumaru said I could come visit today."

"Shippou, here's your surprise. Go play kids, but don't go to far!" Yelled Kagome as Shippou and Rin ran off. "Sesshoumaru, how are you? Well, I hope." Bowed Kagome.

This surprised Sesshoumaru although no one would be able to tell. 'Why does she bow? She never has before…' Thought Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, why do you bow? You never have before." Asked Sesshoumaru with a cold façade.

"Well, I thought since our children play, I should show a little respect." Said Kagome with a shrug. "Come, we'll go to Kaede's. I want you to meet someone."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why do you wish to know? The question is irrelevant." Stated Sesshoumaru in a monotone voice.

"Just making conversation. I thought it'd be nice if we could maybe become friends." Said Kagome.

'She wants to become friends?' Thought a confused Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need friends." Said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Well, still. If you don't want to be my friend, then I'll be your friend." Answered Kagome with finality.

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, knowing he would not win this battle with Kagome.

"IF I answer a question, you must answer mine." Demanded Sesshoumaru.

"Okay." Replied Kagome with a twinkle in her eye. She couldn't believe that he was agreeing to answer her questions and had some of his own.

"White, now. Why do you not fear me?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"I am not afraid because Rin isn't. I may have been in the past, but I have reasons not to be now." Answered Kagome. "Why do you keep Rin, I mean, why not give her to a human family?"

"I once believed it was because I owed her, since she tried to help me when Inu Yasha blasted me with the Wind Scar. I have been tempted to drop her off at some village, but something will not let me. I must admit, she is…special to me and makes me…content." Said Sesshoumaru as he looked in the direction Rin and Shippou were at. "Why do you still travel with my half-brother?"

"I have to complete the jewel since I broke it. I also must destroy Naraku for hurting so many people and ruining so many lives. I also told Inu Yasha that I would be by his side forever. I promised my friendship to him." Answered Kagome.

'This girl. She possesses honor and loyalty as well as a kind heart.' Thought Sesshoumaru. 'There is more to this girl than meets the eye.'

"Why do you ask all these questions?" Asked Kagome.

"You…intrigue me." Was his honest and simple answer.

By the time they finished their questions, they were at Kaede's. Ookami was out front when he saw Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, old friend. How have you been?" Asked Ookami.

"Well, and you?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he nodded to Ookami.

"Wait a minute. You know each other?" Questioned Kagome with confusion written on her face.

"Yes, Kagome. Sesshoumaru knows MY secret and has known MY family for years. Inutaisho was MY father's friend as well." Said Ookami as he exaggerated the "my's."

"Oh!" Said Kagome as she realized what Ookami was doing. That's when she remembered Sesshoumaru more. They grew up together. He always protected her as a child, that's why she always felt safe when he was around, even if he was trying to kill her.

"So, where is your sister, Ookami? And where have you been the last fifty years?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I'm not sure where my sister is exactly. I have been busy." Answered Ookami with a wink to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru saw this and for some reason, felt jealousy rise in his throat. He wanted to wrap his hand around Ookami's neck, but why? This was one of his oldest friends. Could it be that he…cared about Kagome? Preposterous! Although that would explain why he never really wanted to kill her.

"Ookami, what was your sister's name again? I cannot remember it for some reason." Asked Sesshoumaru as he tried to recall the woman's name.

"Her name is Nyako, like our mother's." Answered Ookami quickly.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, but remembered that a spell was put on Sesshoumaru a long time ago to forget some things.

"Hey! Wench!" Called Inu Yasha.

"Sit!" SPLAT "You think after all this time you could call me by my name!" Kagome yelled.

"Why is Sesshoumaru here!" Exclaimed Inu Yasha as the necklaces spell wore off and he noticed his brother's presence.

"For your information, he brought Rin to play with Shippou." Answered an annoyed Kagome. "Now, what did you want?"

"Do you have anymore ramen?" Asked Inu Yasha with puppy eyes.

"In my backpack." Answered Kagome.

As Inu Yasha rushed inside, Ookami went off to make sure the kids were all right.

"So what do you wish to do until the kids are done playing?" Questioned Kagome.

"I care not." Was his reply.

"Ookay…let's go to my favorite spot and I'll ask some more questions." Said Kagome.

They walked a little bit away from the village to a cliff with a Sakura blossom tree. It looked over the village and beyond. It was a beautiful sight considering that there was so much evil in the world.

"So…when's your birthday? Mine's next week." Said Kagome.

"Mine is about a month away. In human years I'll be… 2100. In youkai years I am twenty-one." Answered Sesshoumaru. "How old will you be?"

"Eighteen. Why do you have humans?" Asked Kagome.

Sesshoumaru pondered about if he should tell Kagome his answer. He had never confided in anyone about his hatred for humans, but for some reason he felt at ease with telling her his secrets, knowing she wouldn't tell anyone.

"A human is what ruined my family, but I have learned that one human may not be responsible for all others. Do you have family?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes. My mother, brother, and grandpa. My father died when I was young. Rin and Shippou remind me of my little brother Sota." Said Kagome. "My mom cooks my favorite food and supports me with my quest to collect the Shikon shards. Do you have any family?" Asked Kagome.

"Except for Inu Yasha, I have no immediate family." Answered Sesshoumaru coldly.

"I'm sorry." Said Kagome with sadness in her voice.

"Do not pity this Sesshoumaru, woman. This Sesshoumaru does not need it." Commanded Sesshoumaru colder than ever.

'Well I guess this is where Rin learned to speak in third person.' Thought Kagome. "No! I don't pity you. I'm sorry that you don't have anyone to support you and help you. It's amazing how you take care of your lands and support Rin without family." Replied Kagome.

"I believe it is my turn to ask the next question. Why are you not mated? You should have been mated and had a few pups by now." Asked Sesshoumaru.

"I guess I haven't found the right person, and Shippou is my son, although someday I hope to have my own kids." Answered Kagome. "What about you? Where's the Lady of the Western Lands and your heir?"

"I do not require a mate. As for an heir, I don't believe I need one quite yet." Answered Sesshoumaru. "What…" As Sesshoumaru began his next question, a scream pierced the air. Rin's scream.

"Rin!" Cried Kagome.

Kagome took off with inhuman speed, almost as fast as Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and Kagome came to the spot where Rin's scream was heard. What they saw made their blood boil. There in the middle of the field was Naraku holding an unconscious Rin. Shippou was a few feet away with a gash on his side, passed out from the pain. Naraku had Kagura and Kanna with him as well. Ookami was lying against a tree unconscious.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, did you lose something?" Naraku asked with malice in his voice.

"Naraku! Put her down and you shall receive a swift death!" Sesshoumaru said in a demanding tone with no emotion on his face.

"And Kagome…" Said Naraku as he faced the young miko. "I find it very interesting that you are with Lord Sesshoumaru here. Trading one brother in for another?"

That did it. Kagome felt her power grow into enormous proportions. Naraku was going to pay this time. She felt herself changing. Her eyes changed to the silver blue of her mother's and her hair had streaks of silver-blue tint as well. Her body became leaner and her height grew a couple inches. Her dull human nails turned into indigo claws. Then a bright flash of swirled blue and pink light exploded from her body. There, stood in the dust, was Princess Nyako or more known as Princess Kagome with the royal symbol on her forehead. Sesshoumaru could not believe Kagome was Ookami's sister. His memories came back and he remembered that everyone used to call her Kagome because she didn't want to be confused with her mother.

On the other side of the field, Naraku was spitting mad. 'I thought I killed all of the inu-miko gods. I will have to return with my Tagashi.' Thought Naraku.

"You win this time. I shall return and kill you little princess." Sneered Naraku as miasma formed.

When it cleared, Rin's unconscious form was the only thing left. Kagome growled and shot a beam of purifying light to the speck in the sky that was Naraku. It hit him in the back to show his spider scar, but he got away with his life. Kagome ran to Shippou and healed him with her powers; then went over to Rin and healed her.

"Mama? What happened to you? You're not human anymore." Said a now conscious and confused Shippou.

"Shippou! I'm so glad you're alright! I thought I lose both of you!" Cried Kagome with tears of joy that her two kids were okay. "As for me, I transformed a little early."

"Actually sister, if you remember your real birthday was tomorrow, your human one is next week. I guess we both forgot about that. And with your motherly instincts becoming strong, your transformation was pushed up." Explained Ookami.

"Kagome, why did you not tell me who you really were? And why did I not remember you totally until no?" Asked Sesshoumaru in a somewhat pissed off voice.

"Kagome was going to keep her identity a secret until she transformed, but the thing with your memories…mother wanted everyone to carry on like they didn't know anything. Even I didn't remember until this past month." Ookami said.

"Kagome, I…apologize for my past transgressions. Like trying to kill you, which I was actually trying to maneuver you out of the way. I don't take pleasure in harming women and children." Sesshoumaru said with sincere regret for hurting one of his only friends, his first friend.

"Don't worry about it…fluffy!" Replied Kagome with an evil grin on her face.

"Why do you insist on calling me that childish name?" Sighed Sesshoumaru.

"Because I know it annoys you!" Laughed Kagome.

As the friends reunited, another person emerged from the trees of Inu Yasha's forest.

TBC…

Well, who do you think it is? If you want to know, then I guess you'll have to wait til next time! Thanks for reading! Please review!

dbzfan


End file.
